


Jesteś mistrzem

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football Player Louis, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis postanawia nauczyć swojego chłopaka Harry'ego grać w piłkę nożną? I chociaż Louis myślał, że Harry przesadza mówiąc, że jest całkowicie beznadziejny to na boisku okazuję się, że to była prawda:D Louis ma dużo zabawy patrząc na zdenerwowanego Harry'ego, który ciągle się wywraca albo trafia w słupek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś mistrzem

\- Louis, ale ja naprawdę nie umiem w to grać… – jęczy Harry, przesuwając palcami przez splątaną grzywkę wystającą spod czapki.

                Louis jedynie chichocze i przewraca oczami, gdy stoi na środku sztucznej murawy, z piłką leżącą między nogami.

  - _To,_ młody Haroldzie, nazywa się piłką nożną i uważam, że przesadzasz – oznajmia głośno tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

                Harry wzdycha ciężko, wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie wygrać z Louisem, dlatego podchodzi niepewnie bliżej, naciągając niżej beanie na uszy i przygryzając nerwowo wargę. Louis raz jeszcze przewraca oczami, a potem cofa się nieco i kopie piłkę, która toczy się szybko po trawie. Harry podskakuje i odsuwa się na bok, pozwalając, by piłka poturlała się dalej, zatrzymując się pod bramką. Louis prycha niedowierzająco.

  - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinieneś ją kopnąć? – pyta, gdy truchta przez boisko.

                Harry nie odpowiada; jedynie uśmiecha się przepraszająco, gdy Louis wraca z piłką pod pachą, z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Chłopak w białej koszulce z czarnym numerem 17 wymalowanym na plecach podaje ją Harry’emu i unosi oczekująco brew.

  - Co mam z nią zrobić? – pyta Harry, spoglądając niepewnie w dół.

  - Kopnij ją!

                Młodszy chłopak zagryza wargę, a potem szturcha piłkę czubkiem buta.

  - Trochę… mocniej? – Sugeruje Louis. – I kop bokiem stopy, a nie palcami – dodaje, prezentując właściwy sposób.

                Kiedy Harry ponownie uderza piłkę stopą, ta turla się po trawie nieco dalej nic wcześniej, a na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się nieco pewniejszy, szerszy uśmiech ujawniający dołeczki w policzkach. Louis śmieje się pod nosem i cmoka go w policzek.

  - Ja stanę na bramce, a ty spróbuj strzelić mi gola – mówi.

                Harry patrzy za nim niepewnie, ale zbiera się w sobie, kiedy Louis ustawia się między słupkami z zachęcającym uśmiechem na ustach. Kopie w piłkę i biegnie za nią, uważnie śledząc jej tor i kiedy odchyla prawą nogę, by ponownie uderzyć, momentalnie ślizga się na murawie i upada na tyłek, patrząc, jak piłka leży kilka centymetrów przed nim. Wydyma wargi, słysząc cichy śmiech Louisa i wstaje, zezłoszczony, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

  - Zabawne – mruczy pod nosem, otrzepując krótkie spodenki i poprawia beanie, która niemal ześlizgnęła mu się z głowy, a potem ze złości kopie piłkę, która toczy się w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż powinna.

                Harry nawet nie spogląda w stronę Louisa, wiedząc, że chłopak zapewne teraz zwija się ze śmiechu. Zamiast tego biegnie przez boisko, kilka razy potykając się o swoje długie nogi i podnosi piłkę, wracając do Louisa. Ustawia ją kilka metrów przed bramką i cofa się, biorąc rozbieg. Zaciska powieki w momencie, gdy kopie piłkę, modląc się w duchu, by ponownie się nie wywalić. Na szczęście, nadal stoi na dwóch nogach i otwiera oczy, zaskoczony, patrząc, jak piłka leci w powietrzu, by uderzyć w słupek.

  - To przez wiatr! – krzyczy Harry do Louisa, kiedy chłopak odrzuca mu piłkę, zagryzając wargi, powstrzymując śmiech.

  - Oczywiście! – woła Louis. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz, kochanie!

                Harry wzdycha, zrezygnowany. Ponownie ustawia piłkę i cofa się o kilka kroków, po czym biegnie i potyka się, lecąc jak długi na twardą murawę. Nie wstaje od razu; zamiast tego odpycha od siebie tę głupią piłkę i układa ramiona pod twarzą, leżąc na sztucznej murawie.

                Słyszy tupot stóp, gdy Louis biegnie do niego, upadając na kolana. Chłopak kładzie się na nim na wznak, przygniatając go do ziemi, a jego ciało drży od tłumionego śmiechu. Harry burczy coś pod nosem, wiercąc się i próbując zrzucić z siebie Louisa, ale ten wczepia się w niego i przesuwa tak, by wtulić twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

  - Więc… – Louis chichocze. – Więc być może miałeś rację co do tego, iż nie jesteś stworzy do tej gry.

                Harry prycha i unosi się się ciężko na łokciach i przewraca na plecy, a Louis siada na jego brzuchu, uśmiechając się uroczo. Jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona, a wokół oczu tworzą się zmarszczki.

  - Mówiłem ci, że na boisku jestem jak trzynożna żyrafa – mruczy Harry.

  - Ale jesteś moją trzynożną żyrafą – mówi Louis, pochylając się i całując go w nos.

                Młodszy chłopak nie może powstrzymać chichotu cisnącego mu się na usta. Obejmuje Louisa w pasie i przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

  - Powiedz, że jestem mistrzem. – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, a jego dołeczki się ukazują.

                Louis sceptycznie unosi brwi i pochyla się, by go pocałować, ale Harry kręci głową, śmiejąc się.

  - Powiedz, że jestem mistrzem – powtarza.

  - Jesteś mistrzem. – Louis przewraca oczami i kiedy Harry ponownie otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ucisza go pocałunkiem.

                Kiedy odsuwają się od siebie, z zaczerwienionymi twarzami i urywanym oddechem, Louis wstaje ciężko i patrzy z perfidnym uśmiechem na swojego chłopaka.

  - Mistrzowsko kaleczysz tę grę. – Śmieje się i ucieka, gdy Harry podnosi się z murawy z diabelskim błyskiem w oku.


End file.
